Half Breed's Song
by Clear Shadow
Summary: A young woman...a half demon...and...other...FUN STUFF!!! Ha! Read it!! Now!! Please??? Rated PG13 for swearing, but may change later on. UPDATE!!! I HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY!!! WOO-HOO!!
1. Hoshi

Half Breed's Song

Disclaimer: I own Chiyumi (Hoshi) and I own Shi-Chan (Another Hoshi, yes it _is_ confusing.) Sharpsnout owns Ashi and his mother (I think I mention her…) Rumiko Takashi owns everyone else (Lucky!)

__

Inuyasha-kun…Inuyasha_-kun!_ In his dream the half-breed held his Tetsusaiga in a ready stance, _Inuyasha-kun don't point that thing at me!_ The dream girl's voice was annoyed. In his dream, Inuyasha relaxed and put the sword away. It was only Chiyumi, nothing serious. _That's better. Anyway, do you remember how we used to dance? Under Mother's sakura tree? With the blossoms swirling around us?_

We were just whelps then. Though he couldn't see her, he felt Chiyumi's nod.

__

That's right! Inuyasha-kun can you do something for me? Can you find me again? I know it's been a while but can you? I promise we'll dance again if you do.

Uhhh…y'ok. He felt, rather than heard, Chiyumi giggle happily and smiled himself.

__

Come and play with me ok? Just follow my song, like when we used to play hide and seek. Ok? Ok?

__

Which song? The normal one? About the things that sigh in the night?

Yep! Remember, you promised to find me, don't ever forget ok?

Ok. Her presence began fading away, _Chiyumi wait come back. Yumi-chan? Yumi-chan!_

"Yumi-chan!!" Inuyasha didn't know he had shouted that last part until he shot upwards and nearly fell out of the tree he had chosen to fall asleep in.

"Yumi-chan? Who is that Lord Inuyasha?" the half demon briefly considered flicking Myoga into nothingness, and then figured it was too early to use up that much effort.

"Who do you think it is?" he growled instead.

"Not—not the Lady Chiyumi, your sister?" Inuyasha gave a sharp nod.

"You had a nightmare of your sister? Is she pretty?" Inuyasha glared at the monk, who in reply smiled cheerfully.

"Lady Chiyumi's beauty is…indescribable."

"Why you—" Inuyasha swiped at the flea and missed, "Don't encourage him!"

"_Really_?" you could practically see the gears turning in Miroku's brain, "Try describing it anyway."

"She's my twin," Inuyasha snapped, "She looks exactly like me, only with breasts," Miroku thought this over and shuddered violently.

"No wonder you couldn't describe her…'beauty'," he muttered.

"You keep your mouth off my sister, you freak!" Inuyasha glared threateningly.

"My dear boy," Miroku retorted, "If this Chiyumi is you with a chest and skirt then I daresay my mouth will be as far away from her as possible," Inuyasha flew down the tree at him and probably would've wiped Miroku from the map except for Kagome chose that moment to wake up.

"What's going o—SIT! SITSITSIT!!!" Inuyasha hit the ground with the force of a small cannon.

"Ow...damnit…"

"What're you doing?" the priestess-in-training demanded.

"None of your business."

"Going after Miroku," Shippo told her.

"Shut up you."

"In Lord Inuyasha's defense the monk _was_ insulting Lady Chiyumi."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"His sister," Shippo told her.

"Shut up you."

"You have a sister?"

"None of your business."

"Apparently he does," Shippo said.

"Shut up you."

"What brought this on anyway?"

"None of your business."

"He had a dream about her," Inuyasha swiped at Shippo but the Kitsune easily evaded his claws.

"Shut up fox boy, I mean it."

"You were dreaming of your sister?"

"No, now back off," Kagome made a 'hmpf' sort of nose and stalked off with Shippo close behind. Inuyasha glared at the world and hopped back into his tree.

"Can I ask the obvious question?" Miroku asked.

"Yes you're a pain in the ass."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"What then?"

"_Why_ were you dreaming of your sister?"

"Dunno," Inuyasha replied after a moment's thought, "It's weird…and kinda sad I guess, but I never thought of her since I was freed from the damn tree. Not once."

"You're right that is quite sad," Inuyasha ignored him, an unusually dreamy expression splattered across his features. 

"Chiyumi was a girl that everyone fell in love with, she couldn't help it. Some girls are just born that way y'know? She was _always_ cheerful; I think that's why everyone loved her. Hell, even Sesshoumaru loved her."

"Despite her human blood?"

"Yeah. She even had a lover but after the whole thing with the jewel…" he trailed off, face returning to its normal sulk, "She wants me to find her. 'Follow my song' she says but I can't hear it."

"_That_ is because you're not listening properly. She's not my sister and I can hear her singing just fine," Inuyasha glared then adopted a listening pose. Maybe the stupid monk was right, maybe he _wasn't _listening right. Off in the distance, there, that was definitely someone signing. But was it Chiyumi? It was pretty whoever it was. Inuyasha stayed in that posture, content to just sit and listen when suddenly the singing turned in to a scream. First terrified, then angry. Miroku was already running with Inuyasha a scant step behind him.

In the stream where Kagome had gone to wash was a young, stunningly beautiful woman. She was the one singing and was now yelling insults and threats at Shippo, who looked terrified.

"Wait a minute…excuse me…hello?"

"Forget it Miroku, let me. HEY!!" nobody paid any attention so Inuyasha raised a clawed hand "IRONREVEAR SOULSTEALER!!!!!" the flashes of energy raced across the river, narrowly missing the young woman. She fell silent for a moment then turned to Inuyasha.

"DEMON NO BAKA!!!" she shouted at him "You could've killed someone. Watch your aim!"

"I did," Inuyasha shot back, "If I wasn't watching my aim I would've hit you," she moved forward, as if to really let him have it, then realized that she was completely naked in the presence of two young men, and _every_one knew how young men thought. She went back to her vantage point behind a large rock.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, not taking his eyes off the girl's body.

"She spooked Shippo," Kagome replied.

"That…that…_demon_ burnt my clothes. I have absolutely _nothing _to wear."

"_Really_?" Miroku's eyes lit up.

"Shut up Miroku," the woman looked up at Inuyasha and grinned, though she didn't want to really.

"I'm really sorry," Shippo told her.

"I think I have something you can wear," Kagome offered, "In the meantime you can borrow Inuyasha's coat."

"Huh?"

"Be nice."

"Whatever," he took off the garment and tossed it to the girl, who caught it easily and covered her self with it.

"Thank-you," now that she wasn't shouting she turned out to have a lilting voice, kind of soft, but pretty. It fit well with her looks. She had long black hair partially held back by a headband and tied into one horsetail just off center on her head. Her large, chocolate brown eyes took in Inuyasha briefly then switched to Shippo, Kagome and Miroku, "If you like you are more than welcome to stay at my home. It isn't far and I have a hot spring in my back yard."

"Hot spring? With hot water and everything?" the young woman blinked.

"Er...yes."

"What's your name?" Shippo asked as she stepped out of the water.

"I don't…" she paused as if remembering something, "Hoshi. My name's Hoshi."

"I have a sister named Hoshi," Shippo exclaimed, "She's my baby sister and she's so cute!" Hoshi grinned down at him

"How amusing, the one who gave me that name also has a younger sister name Hoshi. Must be common huh?"

"Must be. I'm sorry I burnt your clothes."

"You said that already."

"Yes, but some things need to be said twice."

************************************************************************

Possible chapter break

************************************************************************


	2. Ashi

Half Breed's Song

The sun was just setting when the group reached a small wooden domicile in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"I didn't know you could find hot springs in forests," Kagome said, looking around at the trees.

"Normally you can't," their hostess replied, "I happen to collect Shikon Jewel Shards. I'd plant a sapling with a shard and let it grow. When the tree was large enough to survive on it's own, I'd take the shard back," she showed them the pendant necklace that had been hidden under Inuyasha's cloak.

"I can only see nine," Kagome said, "But I sense more."

"I've eighteen. Four on either side of the charm, ten that make up the charm."

"Eighteen!" Shippo exclaimed, from atop Hoshi's head "Where'd you find them?"

"I…I don't remember. Sometimes I go to sleep and wake up miles from home. Sometimes with a shard, sometimes with supplies."

"You must be some sleepwalker," Miroku commented.

"I guess s—" Hoshi was cut off as the door of the house slammed open and a young half demon ran out. He stopped short in front of Hoshi and appeared to be going in for a hug but instead grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her violently.

"You are an idiot!!" he shouted at her, "This happens every full moon!! I had you chained down!! I was guarding the door!! Hell, I had a boulder in front of the damn door!!" Hoshi might have replied but he might've been shaking her so much that her teeth just chattered. Suddenly he let her go and she fell to the ground with an outraged squeak.

"Did you bring her back?" he demanded, "Not that I was concerned or anything."

"Actually she brought us here," Hoshi stood back up, wincing.

"I felt bad for screaming at them, so I invited them to stay with us."

"Figures."

"This is Ashi," Hoshi said, "He's not usually this pleasant, we must've caught him in a good mood."

"Shut up."

"Ashi," Hoshi continued as if she didn't hear him, "This is Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Myoga and Sh—" she paused, confused, "Well, there was someone else but he seems to have…left."

"Lose something Hoshi?" she glared, "You are hopeless."

"Shut up…_Ayashi_."

"Don't call me that!"

"Um, Ashi, where's Shi-Chan?" Ashi looked down at his left ankle.

"Dunno. Probably off looking for you."

"Oh," suddenly there was an excited shouting.

"Hoshi-sama!! HOSHI-SAMA!!!!!!!!" a small brown blur slammed into Hoshi's midsection with enough force to knock her to the ground again.

"Shi-Chan."

"Hoshi-sama!! You're back! I missed you, Ashi-sama did to, but he won't say so."

"Why you—" Ashi swung at her but was stopped by a look from Hoshi.

"This is the original Hoshi," she said standing back up, "My namesake because Ashi couldn't come up with anything better. I call her Shi-Chan to avoid confusion."

"She's so cute!" Kagome exclaimed, Shi-Chan blushed, "She looks exactly like Shippo," Ashi shot narrowed eyes at her.

"What was that?"

"I...I just said that she looks like Shippo."

"Shippo-sama's my older, _older_ brother. Ashi-sama's just my older brother," Shi-Chan exclaimed happily.

"You never told me you had another sibling," Hoshi said. The half demon snorted.

"I try not to think of it too much."

"Ashi-sama's mad at Shippo-sama and Shippo-sama's afraid of Ashi-sama."

"Shaddup."

"Well isn't Ashi going to be pissed," Hoshi said, "Shippo's the little Kitsune I lost."

"He ain't staying here!"

"If he shows up, yes he will. And don't use that word," Hoshi snapped.

"You don't get it, you're an only child."

"And how do you know? I _could_ have family…somewhere," Ashi matched her glare for glare for a moment then let his gaze drop, fox ears drooping a bit, "_If_ Shippo returns, and that's a damn huge 'if' Ayashi—"

"Don't call me that.'

"_If_ he comes back, he _will_ be staying here. Secondly, you will _not_, kill him."

"Do you promise?" Shippo poked his head out from around Inuyasha's pant leg.

"How long have you been down there?" he demanded, "Coward," Inuyasha shoved the small demon forward with a foot. Shippo and Ashi blinked at each other for a moment then without warning Ashi knocked him over with a tackle.

"HELP!"

"Ayashi, get off of him!" Hoshi shoved Shi-Chan into Inuyasha's arms and grabbed Ashi's arm, Í told you _not_ to kill him!"

"I'm not, and don't call me that!" he retorted as Hoshi yanked him off his half brother, proving that she was stronger than it looked, "I'm just gonna rip his stupid, furry little head off!!!!!" Hoshi slapped him, hard. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and what promised to be a nasty bruise was already forming.

"Knock it off," she said sternly, staring the smaller boy down, "You're acting like a little kid."

"I _am_ a little kid."

"Oh no, you don't get to switch depending on how it suits you. Besides he's smaller than you are."

"Older."

"_Smaller_. Age matters little. You act like someone much older, until you get into one of these moods. You need to cool down. Go into town and bring some rice home for dinner. Tell them I'll come by later with some socks as payment," when he didn't move she added softly, "_Now_," again he broke the staring contest first and left. Hoshi sighed, shoulders slumping a bit, then straightened them back up and turned to the group, who had been watching the display with interest.

"You treat him like a dominant dog treats a member of his, or her, pack," Inuyasha commented.

"I _had_ to be the…ahem…alpha bitch," she replied, "Otherwise he'd begin to take advantage, sooner or later."

"I don't think so," Shippo said, "Not since you're human," Hoshi shook her head more to clear it than anything.

"Come on inside. You more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like. _All_ of you," she added with a glance at Shippo, then led them inside.

The cottage wasn't large but it was warm and comforting. Hoshi obviously tired her best to make it a secure place to be. She saw to Kagome first then made sure that the others were settled in the front room before sitting down herself.

"May I ask you something, Lady Hoshi?"

"Don't answer it, girl. Don't even listen to him if you can help it," Hoshi arched a brow at Inuyasha then turned her face to Miroku.

"What is it?"

"Why do you let him stay? Ashi, I mean."

"He stays on his own accord. I don't force him, but I wouldn't be able to turn him away. Wherever he goes Shi-Chan'll follow and she's six. Ashi won't look after her. He hates demons. More than that he hates his entire family, save for his human mother. So I let him get away with his little idiosyncrasies. Ask him and he'll tell you that he stays for my cooking."

"You cook good!" Shi-Chan exclaimed.

"Thank-you."

"I admit I find it hard to believe that he _hates_ demons. After all he's half himself," Hoshi shrugged.

"He hates himself sometimes too. He doesn't let me see these little fits of self-loathing but I'm not blind or stupid," Shi-Chan crawled into her lap, "He could really hurt me if any of these little contretemps escalated into something serious. The only reason he doesn't is because he never uses his demon powers, so he lets himself be dominated," her brown eyes turned serious, "Although they've only been here under a year I view Shi-Chan and Ashi as my only family."

"You don't remember your real family, right?" Hoshi looked up at Inuyasha.

"That's correct. I don't remember much about my past. My real name, my age, where I've come from. The only keys are these prayer beads," she lifted up a second necklace for them to see, "And a song," she closed her eyes and titled her head back, "_In the moonlight I felt your heart _/ _quiver like a bowstring's pulse…_"

"_When the sun is gone I see you _/ _beautiful and haunting but cold…_" all heads snapped in Inuyasha's direction, the half-breed had never sung before.

"Yes, that's the beginning of the second verse. How…how could you know that?" Inuyasha strode over and peered closely at her, so closely that Hoshi gulped compulsively. 

"Did you create that song yourself or did someone teach it to you?"

"I…I don't know. I _think_ someone taught it to me, I really doubt I could create something so poignant, or exquisite.

"Are you sure someone taught it to you?"

"No I'm not. I'm sorry,' he began sniffing her, "Excuse me! What are you doing?!"

"I can't tell. The scent of the kid and my shirt is too strong," Hoshi clutched the garment tighter around her slim frame, "Relax, I ain't gonna tear it off of you."

"I should hope not. And don't use that word," just then, the door slammed open and Ashi stalked inside. Throwing a sack of rice at Hoshi's feet, he shot a poisonous glare at Shippo and began to stalk back out.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. I _refuse_ to sleep under the same roof as _that_," he pointed at Shippo, "Oh yeah, there's a full moon tonight, Hoshi. I hope you sleepwalk off a cliff!"

"You're going to be cold out there Ayashi," she replied kindly, as if she hadn't heard his cliff comment.

"Shut up, I am not, and don't call me that!" the door slammed shut, Hoshi shrugged and shifted Shi-Chan weight.

"Like I said, he gets away with little things. Besides, he's only angry because I forced him to submit in front of you, Shippo. He'll come back inside when he smells dinner."

"You certainly have a weird relationship with him," Kagaome commented from the doorway.

"Yes, it _is_ bizarre isn't it? But we watch out for each other. Ashi relies on me as much as I on him. He won't _admit_ it or anything but…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"And Shi-Chan?" Shippo asked.

"Shi-Chan relies on the both of us I suppose. Though, if she's in a _really_ good mood, she'll glomp anything that stands still long enough."


	3. Death

Half Breed's Song

The hunter had followed her ever since he heard her signing in Kasuta village. For a month he had repeatedly caught and lost her trail all the way to this little house nestled deep in the woods. He was going to kill the little signer, kill her and steal her jewel shards. He needed those shards. With her eighteen he could safely return to his favorite pastime, carnage. He sniffed the air and smiled a carnivore's smile. The time was ripe for killing. 

He strode easily towards the house. Outside was a half-breed boy setting up a hammock, muttering curses to himself.

"Little boy," golden eyes looked suspiciously into his own, "Who lives here?"

"What's it to ya?" the very large demon grasped the boy by the throat and lifted Ashi off the ground.

"Does that girl live here? The one with the pretty face?" Ashi didn't answer, only struggled harder to get free, "You must have seen her. Perhaps you snuck into her room once or twice to glimpse her naked body…"

"Shut up! Why would I want to see _that_?"

"But surly you know of whom I speak? Black hair, tied into a side ponytail, bangs with the two long pieces hanging down her well-formed breasts. Sings like something not quite human? Truly you _do_ know of what I speak."

"You leave her alone!" he growled through his partially crushed windpipe, "What do you want with Hoshi anyway?"

"Her jewel shards of course. Perhaps her body before I kill her, but predominantly her jewel shards. Where's the girl?"

"I'll never tell you, you bastard," the demon slammed him down and drew a broadsword.

"You'll talk or you'll scream, but I _will_ get a noise out of you, you little shit."

"Go to hell," the demon smiled menacingly.

"Oh I _hoped_ you would say that, half-breed."

*~*~*~*

Hoshi emerged from her room wearing the priestess outfit Kaede once gave Kagome. She liked how it looked and it really suited her features well.

"Lady Hoshi those clothes…. you look…" Miroku could barely complete a coherent thought as he circled the woman, tugging on the skirt, then the shirt, then the shirt opening. Hoshi's shriek of indignation nearly shattered windows. Kagome ran in, followed by Inuyasha and the two Kitsunes.

"What happened?"

"Ask _him_."

"Miroku you have no morals!"

"Besides, aren't you a monk?" Hoshi demanded.

"Yes, but more than that I'm a man and—"

"If you say that men have needs you're sleeping outside with Ashi, and it gets _really_ cold at night."

"Is there anything so wrong with appreciating the female bod— what? Why are you suddenly so pale?" Hoshi pointed a shaking finger towards the window just behind the group. They turned just in time to see a bloodied Ashi slam into a near by cedar tree.

"Ashi!" without stopping to think, Hoshi broke through the window and tumbled into her clearing, "Ashi!" the boy winced at the sound of her cry and again when she touched his arm, "What in the world are you doing?" Ashi grinned recklessly at her then coughed up blood.

"Didn't want him to find you. You're so helpless, there's no way you'd be able to defend yourself," Hoshi hugged him, "Sentimental pain in my ass."

"Shut up Ashi," she hugged him tighter, resisting the urge to cry and Ashi suddenly realized what he must have meant to her. Even though she said that he was a pain to have around, and that he ate enough for an army, he suddenly got why she let him stay with her, "You're only a little kid! What were you _thinking_?!?"

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded of the demon, Hoshi looked up at him. He held a rusty old sword. _What does he think he's going to do with that?_

"Just a shard hunter," the demon replied, "I'm here for the girl and nothing more."

"Huh, really, what if I said you couldn't have her?"

"Then I'd have to kill you and all your little friends," suddenly the sword transformed from decrepit into a huge blade.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha replied charging. The demon blocked the Tetsusaiga but barely.

"He can't win," Hoshi whispered after several moments.

"What was that, Lady Hoshi?" Miroku asked as he bound Ashi's arm.

"The other demon is stronger and faster. Inuyasha-san can't win, the other demon will kill him."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"I…I…I don't know," Hoshi moaned and slammed her face into her palms. She dug her lengthening nails into her scalp, ignoring the blood that began to trickle down her face, "Everything slides in an out of focus, I grab snatches of memory then I lose it just as quickly. I _hate_ it!" she suddenly jumped up.

"Inuyasha-sama look out! The tree root!" Hoshi looked over in the direction of the fight. Inuyasha's foot was caught in a particularly large tree root.

"My destiny lies with that half breed. Everything counts on him," she said ardently, slamming a fist into her palm. She looked up; the moon was almost done ascending. If he could just hold on…something happened every full moon…. what was it…can't remember…something about the prayer beads…spinning…dizzy…seasick. Hoshi shook her head to clear it, then, moved to intervene, Ashi grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He needs my help," Ashi snorted.

"_You_? You'll die."

"So?" the grip tightened, forming a bruise and five puncture wounds where Ashi's nails were.

"Don't throw your life away. Not for him."

"How can you say that?"

"He's half demon. He isn't worth it."

"I'd do the same for you Ashi."

"_I'm_ not worth it—"

"Let me go Ashi."

"—Don't die, not for someone like him—"

"Let go Ashi!"

"—Don't do it! Please!" Hoshi bit his arm, hard. Ashi yelped and let her go. She ran between Inuyasha and the demon just as the demon thrust his sword forward. The broadsword ripped through the cloth of her shirt, ripped through skin and muscle, ripped through the back of her shirt and tore a hole in the front of Inuyasha's shirt. Small rivers of blood quickly became torrents when the demon yanked his sword back. Hoshi fell to her knees, then backwards into Inuyasha's lap. Up above them all, the moon had reached its peak.

"You _idiot_," Inuyasha growled, finally yanking his foot, and most of the root, free. He picked her up, "Are all humans as stupid as you?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha-kun, really. I just couldn't think of anything else to do at the moment," she was nearly dropped.

"What did you just call me?" Hoshi smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha jumped back, then back again as the demon lunged at him. Finally an over zealous swing got the weapon stuck in an exceptionally thick oak.

Inuyasha landed near the others who came quickly over. The half-breed shook Hoshi violently; the girl's body outlined itself with pure energy that radiated outward with every thump of her heart. Her black hair was fading, turning lighter and her human ears were beginning to disappear.

"Hoshi. Hoshi! Wake up you idiot!" the girl opened her eyes, they too had changed. Once a deep brown they were now gold.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Chi…_Chiyumi_? What the hell?!?" Inuyasha's twin smiled peacefully.

"You found me. Now you hide," she chuckled weakly as Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth, though nothing came out, "I really wished I could have told you but poor Hoshi knows nothing," she spat up blood and continued, "I figured you would've had it figured out when she bust into song."

"I sorta did," Chiyumi giggled.

"Good, I was worried that fifty years pinned to a tree would've made you stupid," she closed her eyes and coughed up more blood, "Oh Inuyasha-kun I'm so sorry."

"Yeah? And what the hell did you break now? Was it mother's vase again?" Chiyumi giggled a second time then shook her head.

"I promised that we'd dance again. With the petals remember? I didn't mean to lie. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. Of course," she snuggled closer and buried her face in Inuyasha's neck. The half demon hugged her tightly for a moment then thrust her at Miroku, "Do something for her."

"Um, like what?"

"I don't care! Anything!" he left, shouting swears and threats at the demon, which had waited patiently for him to come back. 

Chiyumi moved her face into Miroku's neck and sniffed delicately, paused, then sniffed again.

"Takeru…no…not Takeru. Similar but not him."

"My name is Miroku."

"Ah, the monk that tried to fondle poor Hoshi," Miroku blushed, "Why do you smell of my Takeru?"

"I don't know. I…I had a grandfather with that name, could that be the reason?"

"Was he too a amorous monk?"

"His weakness was beautiful women," Chiyumi chuckled.

"Yes that sounds like my Takeru. Tell me, do you too have the curse?"

"Yes," Chiyumi's eyes snapped opened and she struggled to sit up," Please save your strength!"

"You...you can help me!" she exclaimed, ignoreing his advice completely, "You can remove my curse!"

"Your curse?"

"The beads," she lifted them slightly, "Only you can remove them. You or one with the cursed hand and Takeru's blood. Please, won't you release me?"

"_Me_? What, what do they do?"

"They sealed my memory away. Unless the full moon is out I am trapped in a waking dream. I see all as Hoshi but she knows nothing. Please, help me."

"I..I maybe I shouldn't," Chiyumi gasped.

"You would save my body but not my sanity? Please."

"Don't do it. She should stay human."

"I'll die. Hoshi cannot recover from such wounds."

"She's happy!"

"What do you know?!" she shouted at Ashi, then turned back to Miroku.

"I…"

"Why do you hesitate? Oh...I see. You're scared. Just as fear drove Takeru to place them on me, fear drives you to keep them there. Fine then," she reached behind her and pulled out a short sword, "I would rather _die_ then continue to live this way. Only half awake, never able to tell what I truly am," she looked at Shi-Chan, "I'm sorry Hoshi-Chan, truly, we would've had fun playing together," she raised the sword up and stabbed it deep within the already existing wound.

"No wait! I'll remove them!" Miroku yanked the beads from Chiyumi's neck, "See they're gone! Milady please…" Chiyumi didn't respond and Miroku rocked back on his heels, "Oh my God what have I done?"

************************************************************************


	4. Rebirth

Half Breed's Song

************************************************************************

Is this dying? I always thought that death involved a lot of pain…but…I don't feel a thing…

_That would be because you're not dead…not completely._

_Takeru? Takeru is that you? I can't see you…_

_Chiyumi you can't be here. You _shouldn't_ be here._

_You're pushing me away again. You've always pushed me away. Tell me, was there ever a time that you truly loved me?_

_How can you say that? I have always loved you._

_Then why? Why the beads?_

_When I believed that you and Inuyasha had tricked Kikyo and myself for the jewel I used them to keep you subdued._

_And after you discovered the truth?_

_I…I wanted you to be with me. I loved you Chiyumi. I still do. This ring…it was for you. I could never gather the courage to give it to you. All I ever wanted was you._

_Since you say that to anything in a kimono I find it hard to believe._

_I only said that to those girls because I couldn't have you._

_You always had me Takeru, you know that._

_I know that now Chiyumi. Now will you please return? Your brother needs you, the little Kitsune needs you, even the half-breed boy._

_Ten points if you can get him to admit it…_

_Heh heh, good-bye Chiyumi…fare well in all you do, and never forget me._

_I won't…I couldn't…I…_

_Go back Chiyumi…_

************************************************************************

The moment Chiyumi came to she was up and running towards the demon that had caused so much trouble, leaving behind a shocked Monk, Priestess-in-training, half breed and two Kitsunes.

"Wasn't she dead a moment ago?" Kagome asked.

"I _think_ so," Shippo replied, "At least I'm _pretty_ sure…"

"Miroku-sama," Hoshi, the original one, tugged on Miroku's sleeve.

"Yes? What is it Hoshi-Chan?"

"Why'd you give Hos—I mean Chiyumi-sama, that ring?"

"There's a story in my family about a beautiful you woman under an enchantment. My grandfther handed it down to his son, who handed it down to me. I was told that when I found this girl, to give her this ring and tell her Grandfather's story. It's funny, but, I didn't remember the story until just now."

"Oh…ok…um, Miroku-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Is that why she kissed you?" Ashi snorted as Miroku fought to hide a blush.

"'Kiss' puts it lightly, Hoshi. You should try 'Sucked-the-lifeforce-out-through-each-other's-mouth'," Miroku gave a nervous laugh as he whacked Ashi off the head with his staff and told him to hush up and watch Lady Chiyumi.

As this was going on Chiyumi walked calmly over to where the battle was still taking place. Neither side was gaining an advatage but Chiyumi knew that is something didn't happen very soon, Inuyasha was going to die. _If only I had both of my fans…_ she though to herself as she clutched the short sword in her left hand, _With only the one I'll be an even match and no more._

"Lady Chiyumi. Lovely evening isn't it?" Chiyumi looked down at her shoulder.

"Oh, why hello Myoga. I wouldn't expect to see you here. There's a battle going one and I'm about to join it."

"Yes I know. That's why I came to return the other Shukusen," he pointed to something shiny on the ground at Chiyumi's feet, "I knew that you had kept one but figured you'd might like it's twin."

"That's very kind of you Myoga, thank-you," the flea leapt from Chiyumi's shoulder.

"You're most welcome, Milady. Good luck with the demon," Chiyumi picked up the other short sworde on the ground. Holding them both she flicked them open with a deft movement. Shukusens are fans that when opened look nothing more than decorative lady's fans. Closed they looked like swords. Her set had matching pink on white rose patterns, silk fans on steel ribs, dull at the base sharp towards the top. The baldes themselves wer thin and fragile looking but Chiyumi knew better. These things could slice thick metal  bars. They had been a birthday present from her mother when she was seven and had become Chiyumi's prized weapons.

"I missed you," she whispered, then narrowed her golden eyes and threw one at the demon. The metal edges glinted in the light of the full moon as it swung around the demon's sword with a series of sharp clangs then came back to its mistress. Chiyumi caught the fan, spun it around then closed both with a sharp sound and held them in a defensice stance.

"You came into _my_ forest, beat up my friend, and attempted to scewer  my brother," she stood next to Inuyasha, "For that I cannot forgive you."

"You're late," Inuyasha said.

"You look like hell," she replied.

"Baka no miko."

"Inuyasha no baka," they grinned at each other.

"Who are you?" the demon demanded, "Where's the other girl."

"You killed the other girl," Chiyumi snapped, "I'm her replacement. Do you mind if I try at him?" she asked her brother politely.

"Naw, go for it."

"Thank-you," Chiyumi snapped her fans opened again and flew at the demon. He barely had time to blink before Chiyumi was there. Her left fan blocked his sword while the right one sank deep into his leg. She swung up, hitting his arm, spun around, hitting him a couple more times, dipped, and slashed.

"She fights as if she was dancing," Shippo breathed.

"She moves like water," Miroku added, "Flowing from one strike to the next. Like a river might, neverending."

"Chiyumi may be disgustingly happy," Inuyasha had overheard, "But she knows how to fight. She's been trained ever since she was five. The first year was basic fighting, by age six she had graduated up to her favorite weapon, the Shukusen."

"Battle fans?" Ashi asked, "Aren't those really hard to master?"

"She mastered them by age ten. Chiyumi can fight and fight good."

"Fight _well_," Chiyumi corrected as she scored another hit on the demon's leg. Suddenly she jumped backwards.

"What's wrong?" the demon taughnted, "Giving up?"

"You are in no posistion to taunt me. And no, I am not giving up. I'm just bored and have decided to stop playing around," her eyes were cold, "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Hoshi, you bastard," she surged forwards and spun, one fan striking the demon's neck, the second severing all the way through skin, muscle and bone. Hoshi squealed in fright at the demons head rolled to her feet. The tiny Kitsune plowed into Shippo and buried her face in his side.

"Lady Chiyumi that was unusaly gruesome of you."

"Yes well, I was angery. And I knew that if I had kept it up for very much longer, he would've gained the upper hand," she bent over the still form and thrust her hand in. she felt around the inside of the demon for a moment then writhdrew her hand. She held three Shikon Jewel Shards, "I think these are the reason I knew that Inuyasha-kun couldn't beat him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Chiyumi."

"You're welcome. By the way? I'm keeping these," she undid her necklace and stuck the new shards on.

"What do you mean you're keepin' 'em?!" Inuyasha demanded as she put the necklace back on.

"_I_ killed it."

"_I_ wore it down for you!" Chiyumi snorted.

"Any  longer and it would've had your head Inuyasha-kun," he growled at her, "Think of it this way, he had three shards absorbed into him. You have none. _I_ would've had a hard time after a while and I had eighteen.  They weren't absorbed into me, mind you, but just being there gave my powers a boost. Well that and my natural fighting talents. Right Ayashi-chan?"

"Whatever. And don't call me that! Especially not Ayashi-_chan_!!" Chiyumi looked at him, his tone held more than it's usuall amount of annoyance. It worried her a bit then she shrugged it off as the boy being tired and injured.

"I think I've had more than enough excitement tonight," Kagome said, "I say we all go to bed so we can leave tomarrow."

"We?"

"After everything I just went through for you," Inuyasha snapped, "Do you really think you get to stay here?" Chiyumi ducked her head so no one could see how happy she was.

************************************************************************


	5. Leaving Home

Half Breed's Song

************************************************************************

I feel I must warn you, there is major…I dunno, sweetness, in this chapter. It may make some of you puke. Then again it may make some of you go "Awwwwwww……." Anyway, just a heads up

************************************************************************

Sunlight streamed in the open window by Chiyumi's bed. When one particularly ambitious beam of light fell upon her face she stretched her arms, rolled over and opened her eyes. 

"YOU-YOU-HENTAI NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The door slammed open and Inuyasha ran in just as Miroku ran out.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Chiyumi pulled the sheets tightly around her slim frame.

"I'm going to kill him the next time he tries that!!" she exclaimed, Kagome poked her head in, under Inuyasha's arm.

"What's going on? Why are you screaming so loudly?"

"Miroku must've spent the night in here," Inuyasha told her.

"Doing who knows what," Chiyumi said. Kagome gave her a sympathetic look and walked away.

"Shoulda hit him," Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin. Chiyumi glared at him.

"Out."

"What? What the hell did I do?" Chiyumi's glare intensified, then she dropped her sheet. Inuyasha went _very_ pale, then _very_ red, then closed the door _very_ quickly. Chiyumi smirked to herself then began dressing.

"That wasn't funny!" Inuyasha called through the door, a couple of moments later.

"It worked didn't it? I see no problem with using whatever tools I have at my disposal," her voice became muffled as she tipped her head upside down to put up her sliver tresses, "As long as I get the desired result in the end."

"So you flash people to get what you want is that it?" Chiyumi opened the door, "Put some clothes on!" she glared.

"I _have_ clothes on."

"Ok the skirt is fine, but, the shirt," she looked at it, then at Inuyasha, then down, then back up at Inuyasha, "You're kiddin' right? One good breeze and your breasts are out in the open." Chiyumi smiled and squeezed Inuyasha's nose.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"Trust me says the half naked girl,' Chiyumi grinned and walked past him.

"C'mere Miroku-san," she said and grabbed the monk's ear. Once they got to the hot springs she released him.

"Why did I find you in my room, in my bed."

"I had _no_ idea—"

"That excuse won't soothe me next time ok? You almost died today."

"I believe it."

"Secondly I wanted to thank you for last night."

"You—I—What?" Chiyumi twisted the ring around her finger, trying to get it off.

"I knew it wasn't Takeru talking to me when he…you said my name. He never called me Chiyumi. I was Yume-Chan to him."

"His little dream…"

"Right, but no one knew that."

"So it tipped you off."

"Yes," she got the ring off and held it out to him, "This ring is very old. It must've been in your family for generations. You really didn't have to—" Miroku covered her hands with his own.

"It's yours."

"What?"

"It's yours. My grandfather was to late. By the time he had gathered his courage…you were gone. Please take it. It was meant for you," Chiyumi's eyes misted slightly, "Oh no I made you cry. That wasn't my intent."

"I know," she wiped her eyes with one hand, "Excuse me," another eye wipe, "I have to go talk to Ashi," she bowed politely and ran off.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chiyumi found Ashi lying back in his hammock. Not sleeping or anything, just kinda hanging out.

"Hi Ashi," he glared his beast death glare at her then rolled over, "Can I sit too?"

"_No_." she leaned over him, one silver pigtail dropping over her shoulder, Ashi stood up.

"Oh come, talk to me Ashi-kun," she stepped in front of him, he turned, "Ashi," she repeated the step and he turned again, this time closing his eyes as well. Chiyumi growled in frustration and grabbing his wrists pulled him close so he was two centimeters away from her body. Ashi 's eyes snapped open, probably to tell her off, and came face to face with…well, shall I say cleavage? Yes, cleavage works. The half demon sputtered incoherently, face turning an alarming shade of red.

"Lemme go!" he finally managed to shout.

"Tell me you'll talk to me."

"Fine, fine."

"Promise me Ayashi."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ashi!" she pulled him closer and he began squirming helplessly, "_Promise_ me."

"Alright. All right! I promise to talk to you."

"Right now, the minute I let go."

"Fine."

"Say it."

"What?"

Say it!" Ashi sighed, embarrassed because he was in such an awkward position. Embarrassed because he could do nothing and embarrassed because Chiyumi wasn't.

"I promise to talk to you—"

"A full conversation."

"—A full conversation, immediately after ya let me go," Chiyumi released him and took a step back. Ashi glared at her for a moment, "Were you crying?"

"A little."

"Sentimental pain in my ass," he moved closer and wiped a tear that had managed to escape, then, hesitantly, reached up to touch Chiyumi's dog ears. With unabashed curiosity he was completely absorbed into checking out the once human girl. It was times like these that Chiyumi was forced to remember that he was only ten years old. _Somewhere in his young life he grew up before it was time_, she thought sadly, _Poor Ashi-kun._ She saw his nose quiver and realized that he was taking in her scent, memorizing it in case he need to find her later.

"Well," she said finally as he examined the bandage covering last night's wound, "What do you think?"

"I hate it," he picked up one of her hands and examined the claws, so similar to his own, "Ya looked better before," he let the hand drop, "I guess you're leavin' now?"

"Soon."

"_Good_."

"So young and yet so unpleasant."

"Yeah, whatever," Chiyumi pulled him into a sudden hug. The boy squirmed, trying to get free.

"It's because of your mother, right?" the squirming stopped suddenly and Chiyumi waited for the explosion.

"What did you say about my mother?" he asked very dangerously quiet.

"It's because she died that you refuse to allow yourself to get close to anyone. You're only a little boy, Ashi, and even though you act as one who is much older deep down you're still a scared little boy."

"Shut up."

"You're afraid that if you begin to care about someone or let them care about you, you'll lose them too. So you're mean and nasty and claim that you don't care. That way you'll drive everyone away from you, but that's not what you really want is it? You want your childhood back, you want to act like the little boy you are, but most of all you want someone to make you feel secure again."

"Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!!" Ashi pushed himself back with so much force that he almost fell over.

"Ya think ya know me so god damn well?!? Ya don't! I don't care about anyone or anything, I don't need anyone to care about me, and I sure as _hell_ don't want to act like a little kid!" he shouted before running off. Chiyumi sighed and sat down on the hammock. 

"5…4…3…2…1," as if on cure Ashi came stomping back.

"Who the hell asked you to care so damn much anyway?"

"No one," she replied calmly, "I just do. You're the little brother I've always wanted and there's nothing I love so much as my brothers."

"I'm not your brother!" he stomped off again. Chiyumi rolled her eyes and put up all five fingers on one hand, one by one. Ashi stomped back a second time and glared at her for a full minute before he began shouting again.

"I don't want you to love me!" he slammed himself down on the hammock, the action almost causing it to tip over, "It ain't fair!" he slammed his face in his palms and after a moment his shoulders trembled. Chiyumi gave a mental gasp. If she didn't know better she'd say that he was crying. Chiyumi wrapped her arms around him and this time he leaned into her, though he kept his face hidden, "It ain't fair."

"Isn't."

"Shut up," Chiyumi giggled and began rocking him. He _was_ a little chocked up, if not out and out crying.

"What isn't fair Ashi?"

"Everything."

"You're going to have to be more specific then that."

"Everything you said is right! How the hell do you know these things?"

"Easy, Inuyasha was a lot like you. He probably still is. The only person he loved besides mother was I. But while he had to carve his niche by force I got in on cuteness and it drove him deeper and deeper into an attitude very similar to yours. It's _ok_ to love. I love just about anyone who's kind to me. Hell, Hoshi loves anything that stands still long enough for her to glomp it."

"The only person I ever loved left me and now you're leaving to."

"Ah, so the little kit _does_ care. Perhaps he should use his head once I a while too."

"What?" he pulled back.

"You think I'm gonna let you out of my sight? If I leave you to your own devices you'll be mean to poor Hoshi-Chan."

"So it's not me you're concerned about it's Hoshi?" Chiyumi grinned evilly.

"That's ok 'cause you don't care about me either. Besides, if you come with us you'll be that much closer to getting the jewel from Shippo," she flicked his necklace.

"Fine, I'll go. Not 'cause I _want_ to or anything. Only because I like your cooking," he looked around, as if checking for eavesdroppers, "And if you say anything about what just happened or what I'm about to do, I'll kill you in your sleep," Chiyumi tilted her head, confused.

"What you're about to do?" Ashi threw his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek, then let go and ran off a good deal redder than before. Chiyumi smiled happily for a moment, then clasped a hand to her wound as if she was suddenly pained there. When she pulled her hand away she gasped, the bandages, as well as her hand was soaked in blood. Chiyumi quickly wiped her hand off and went back inside.

*~*~*~*~*

"I'm glad you decided to put some clothes on," Chiyumi glared swiftly at her brother then smiled sweetly.

"I was dressed before Inuyasha-kun. I just happen to be more dressed than before. I was worried that Miroku-san would get a nosebleed," she had borrowed one of Kagome's turtlenecks to wear under her long blue vest. Since the vest really did look as if a strong breeze would open it, and thereby revealing her chest, it didn't hide the blood soaked bandages very well. Chiyumi had changed them but was worried that they might soak through again, so she had asked for a dark colored shirt.

"I wouldn't get a nosebleed," Miroku protested, "I was just fine being close to you before."

"Right," Chiyumi said sarcastically, "You were red. Tomato with hair and earrings in fact."

"I was—you were—we had—," Chiyumi giggled, covering her mouth with one hand as Miroku went completely crimson again.

"Are we leaving now Chiyumi-sama?" Hoshi crawled on top of Chiyumi's head.

"Yes, I suppose so," she sighed, "I'm going to miss my pretty house…"

"It seems like a good place to raise children."

"What?"

"Leave her alone Miroku. Say goodbye Chiyumi, it's just a house," Chiyumi threw a fan at him. It took off some hair, turned around, took off more hair and came back to thunk gently into Chiyumi's palm.

"Where do you keep them?" Kagome asked, "I never saw it come out."

"Ever hear of Hidden Weapons?"

"Isn't that a technique that Mousse uses in Ranma ½?"

"What??" Kagome chuckled.

"Forget it, I'll explain some other time."


	6. The Wound

Half Breed's Song

"I smell blood," Chiyumi's left ear twitched and she placed a hand on her side, "Lot's of blood," Ashi continued.

"Get a clue fox-boy," Inuyasha said disdainfully, "We're in a forest. Things get eaten in forests."

"Yeah well, they get pinned to trees with spelled arrows too," he shot back.

"Shut up you."

"You gonna make me?" Inuyasha swiped at him, Ashi dodged and crashed into Chiyumi who fell over, taking Ashi and Hoshi with her.

"Ow. Will you two cut it out? That hurt y'know!" Kagome extended a hand to the half-breed girl.

"You ok?" Chiyumi took it and stood up, "You're really pale."

"I'm ok," Chiyumi replied with what she hoped was a confident smile, "I'm still recovering a bit from last night. That demon got me good."

"Got you _well_," Ashi corrected, Chiyumi cuffed him.

"Listen to what you just said, does 'Got you well' even sound a little correct to you?"

"Do you need to stop?" Chiyumi raised a brow.

"Such brotherly affection doesn't usually come out of you Inuyasha-kun. Maybe it's _you_ who needs a rest?"

"Camping does sound good," Miroku said, "If you half breeds weren't arguing you'd smell the rain in the air. It's coming and soon."

"_Humans_," Inuyasha said condescendingly. Chiyumi snickered as Ashi growled at them both. Shippo was prodding Hoshi, who had fallen asleep, "_Kitsunes_. I don't know which is worse," Inuyasha looked at Ashi evilly, "Oh wait a minute, a combination. That would be worse," Chiyumi was plowed over again as Ashi ran at Inuyasha. The larger half-breed kept Ashi at bay by placing a hand on the boy's forehead. The others burst into laughter. Chiyumi winced as a sharp pain appeared in her side. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?"

"I'm fine, now leave me be Chibi-hanyou-kun."

"Chibi-hanyou-kun?" Kagome sounded as if she was trying very hard not to laugh, everyone else except Inuyasha was just laughing.

"Chiyumi has this annoying—"

"Adorable."

"—Annoying habit—"

"More of a quirk really."

"—Of attaching 'Chibi' and 'Kun' to everything."

"Don't worry," Chiyumi added, "You'll all be Chibi something's by the end of the week. Besides Inuyasha-kun, juts think of Sesshoumaru-sama's name if you don't like yours," Inuyasha began laughing and had to hold onto a tree to keep from falling.

"Ok, I'll ask," Kagome, said, "What's Sesshoumaru name?"

"Chibi-youkai-kun."

"Chibi-_youkai_-kun?" Shippo asked in total disbelief.

"Chibi-youkai-kun."

"And yet she's alive to say that she has called him that."

"Haven't you ever noticed that people act differently around certain people, Miroku-san?"

"Chiyumi has that effect on people," Inuyasha said, "She was accepted on both sides. Human and demon."

"Demon because I can fight better than most of them, human 'cause I'm so cute!" she flashed a peace sign and a bright smile as Inuyasha and Ashi rolled their eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Yumi-chan! Psst! C'mere!" Chiyumi looked up at her brother's whisper. Everyone else was asleep or very close to it.

"What do you want?"

"C'mere. Whaddya sleepin' on the ground for anyway?" Chiyumi sighed and crouched, legs tensing for the jump, then leapt straight onto the branch where Inuyasha was sitting, "Why're you sleepin' down there?" he asked again.

"I don't want to fall out of the tree and aggravate the wound in my side."

"Liar. You've got better balance than anyone I know," Chiyumi sighed.

"It's Hoshi ok? She freaks out if I'm not near by and I told her that I'd spend the night right next to her. If she wakes up and I'm in the damn tree she's liable to break down right there and then."

"You're kiddin' right?"

"She's only six."

"So?"

"Whatever. If that's what you're going to be like then I'm leaving," she swung her legs over to one side of the branch in order to jump down.

"Wait, wait, wait."

"What?"

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm glad I found you that's all. I missed you y'know?" Chiyumi smiled, warmed by this unexpected display of affection.

"Yeah. I know. I'm glad to," Inuyasha clasped her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Good night Chibi-hanyou-kun," she hopped down.

"Good night Chibi-Yume-Chan," 

__

I like when he's like that, Chiyumi thought as she drifted off to sleep, _nothing makes me happier than random bursts of brotherly affection………_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashi woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of someone having a nightmare. He was about to ignore it and go back to sleep when the strong smell of blood hit him. Looking up he saw Chiyumi toss and turn fretfully, the blood came from the long scratches she had inflected upon her stomach, apparently she was trying to get the bandage off her wound. All around her were small puddles of blood. Ashi crawled over and shook her.

"Wake up, you're making a mess of yourself. Hey!" he leapt back as she swiped at him, "Wake up!"

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, rubbing one eye with his hand.

"She's flippin' out," Miroku inched over and grabbed Chiyumi's arms.

"Get her legs or she'll kick you," whatever he thought of the situation, it didn't show on his face, "How long has she been like this?" Ashi shrugged, "Wake up Inuyasha, maybe he knows what's going on," Ashi nodded and backed out of Chiyumi's range of kicks.

"Inuyasha!" he whispered-shouted, "Wake up moron!" he picked up a small rock and hurtled it at the sleeping half-breed. The rock hit him but the only result was a twitching of Inuyasha's ear. Ashi picked up another rock when suddenly Chiyumi, still fast asleep, let out an earsplitting shriek. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he sat upright and fell off his branch.

"What the hell?!?" he sputtered.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Go back to sleep Lady Kagome," Miroku said pleasantly, "Chiyumi's just having a nightmare," just then she shrieked again, "A bad nightmare."

"Sounds worse than that," Kagome replied as Chiyumi shrieked a third time.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He didn't do anything!" Ashi snapped, "She woke me up that's all. She was…is flippin' out."

"Yeah I can see that. Why the hell is she bleedin' so much?"

"She scratched herself, she's still trying to scratch herself. I think there's something wrong with the sword wound she received from the demon. Is there a river we can clean her in?" Ashi bit his lip.

"I think so. It's not far from here. C'mon, I'll show you."

"I'll go too," Kagome started to get up.

"That's not necessary, Lady Kagome. Someone needs to stay with the kits."

"Oh, all right," she winced as Chiyumi let out another scream.

"I'd better go then," Inuyasha said, "There's no way you two can handle her if she should get violent."

The river that Ashi spoke of wasn't far from where they made their camp. It wasn't deep, nor did it flow very fast. In fact it was more like a bubbling brook than an actual river. Once there Miroku instructed Inuyasha to hold Chiyumi's arms straight above he head and Ashi to hold out her legs so that she had little room to struggle once she was in the water.

"You'll have to forgive me for this," Miroku murmured to the girl as he began to cut through Kagome's shirt.

"Don't worry," Ashi told him, "She can probably sew Kagome a new one," the bandages were half torn off and Miroku cut them too. The wound underneath bled profusely, though it didn't look infected.

"Chiyumi…that's why she wanted to barrow the shirt. She didn't want anyone to worry. I guess the pain she must have been feeling finally got to her," Inuyasha said softly, Chiyumi shrieked again when Miroku began pouring water from his cupped hands onto the wound.

"There's no reason she should have this kind of pain," he said as he washed the gash, "Nor should it bleed this much. Something tells me that there's more than this then we can see," Chiyumi had quieted down.

"I don't make sense though," Ashi said.

"Doesn't. Doesn't make sense," Chiyumi whispered, half asleep still.

"Chiyumi? Can you hear us?"

"Yes, you're only just above me," she replied softly.

"Do you know why this is happening?" Inuyasha asked. Chiyumi opened her eyes.

"No. I have no idea. Please make it stop…it hurts so much."

"I know," Chiyumi smiled peacefully.

"It feels like being stabbed, over, and over, and over…" her head dropped to the side as she fell back asleep.


	7. Chiyumi's Mission

Half Breed's Song

************************************************************************

Hiya! Clear Shadow here. I feel I should answer a question that was posted as a review. Perhaps I should have taken care of it at the beginning. The question was "Where's Sango and Kagome?" Kagome _is_ in here. Only, because the story isn't about her she's not mentioned a lot. Sango on the other hand, is a character that I haven't seen a lot of. I haven't seen any of her episodes in the anime and only read three manga's with her in them. Although, she _does_ play a small part in the up coming sequel to this fic. 

Also, to anyone who doesn't like sadness, this chapter has a bunch. It's the last chapter of Half Breed's Song and ends in a bit of a cliffie. Ah well, enjoy!

************************************************************************

Chiyumi slept the entire next day and well into the evening. When she did wake up, Miroku told her that Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to a nearby town to see if there was a doctor, and Ashi had taken Hoshi and Shippo to get some fish.

"Leaving me here with you?" she asked, "That worries me a little you know," Miroku sighed good-humouredly and Chiyumi chuckled. She began to sit up, someone had replaced her bandages but unfortunately Kagome's shirt was in tatters.

"Are you sure you should be getting up? Please, at least stay sitting."

"Alright. Can you do me a favor then? I brought my sewing supplies can you get them? I'd like to fix Kagome-Chan's shirt," he glanced at her a little suspiciously, "I promise to stay sitting if you do."

"Alright," the moment his back was turned Chiyumi went up into a nearby tree. Miroku nearly dropped her things when he noticed.

"You said you'd stay sitting!"

"Yes, but I never said _where_ I'd stay sitting," to her relief he chuckled.

"Ok then, how do you suppose I get these to you?"

"You can come up here and join me. That's how."

"Me climb a tree?"

"It's not hard," Miroku looked distrustingly at the tree, shrugged, and began climbing, "See?" Chiyumi asked when he was up there, "I told you it wasn't hard. It's easier if you're not carrying a bunch of stuff."

"I can imagine," they sat in silence for a bit, Chiyumi completely absorbed in her work and Miroku completely absorbed in Chiyumi. 

"Miroku-san?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you are—I mean! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Chiyumi chuckled.

"You're a lot like your grandfather you know that? He did stuff like that."

"He did?"

"Yep," she bit off a piece of thread, "He was a very awkward young man. They said, the villagers where he lived, they said that the only reason he was Kikyo's assistant was because she was a beautiful woman, frankly I'm inclined to agree. He was a bit of a kimono chaser," Miroku smiled to himself.

"Did he ever ask you to…"

"To have his child? Once. And this was before he placed the beads on me and therefore before Naraku cursed him."

"What did you tell him?"

"Someday."

"You told him '_someday_'?"

"Yep. Though if he had persisted I would've given in willingly."

"You must have loved him."

"I did…maybe I still do. I can't forgive him for placing those beads on me and I still feel guilty."

"Why?"

"It's like I took Hoshi's life when you took the beads off."

"No," he said firmly, Chiyumi looked at him questioningly, "That demon took her life. She died that night and it wasn't your fault!" she smiled.

"…Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Chiyumi?"

"Yes?"

"What if…what if I asked you to…to…"

"To bear your child?"

"No…what if I asked for a kiss? Would you stab me with a sewing needle?"

"I dunno. Try me," Miroku leaned in and receiving no stab from a needle, gently pressed his lips to hers. Chiyumi's sewing fell into her lap as she put her arms around Miroku's shoulders. Suddenly there was an intense pain from her wound and she accidentally bit down on his lower lip.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Miroku touched the inside of his lip with the back of his hand and winced.

"Your side?" Chiyumi nodded, placing two fingers on the abused lip in apology.

"Not very romantic is it?" Miroku chuckled.

"You are so cute you know that?"

"Yes, I know," she found his other hand and laced their fingers together. Miroku pulled her to him so her head rested on his shoulder, "I wish I knew why this is happening," she whispered.

"So do I, so I would know how to stop it. I like you better when you're pain- free and happy."

"Chiyumi and Miroku! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" they looked down.

"Ashi-sama! Don't say things like that!"

"Yeah well, there are impressionable kids that can see that disgusting display of public affection," Chiyumi laughed.

"What impressionable kids?" she asked, dislodging herself from Miroku's hold and jumping down from the tree, "The only child I see is you Ashi. 'Kids' is a plural word."

"Did that make sense to anyone but you?" Miroku joined them a second or two later.

"It made sense to me."

"Ayashi-Chan, where's Shippo?"

"Dunno, and don't call me that."

"_Ayashi_."

"Don't call me that! I really don't know!"

"He strung him up a tree," Hoshi replied.

"Shut up!"

"Ashi!" he looked at her, slightly sheepish, "Go get him."

"Why?"

"Ashi!" grumbling somewhat he left and Chiyumi sighed, "He is just so mean isn't he Hoshi-Chan?"

"Yes," she climbed up to Chiyumi's head, "Are you feeling better?"

"Why, so I can cook for all of you?"

"Yes…no…yes."

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. C'mon let's cook those fish."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're in luck ya pain in the ass," Inuyasha commented as he and Kagome returned.

"Why?" Chiyumi wanted to know.

"The nearest town is one where they train doctors. The town's full of 'em."

"Great."

"So c'mon. Let's go," Chiyumi gave her head a mental shake.

" S'cuse me? What? Now?"

"Yeah. Oh come on, it's only a couple of hours. And you an' me are the only one leavin'"

"…If it's alright, I'd like to go as well," Inuyasha gave Miroku a suspicious glare.

"Why?"

"Just let him Chibi-hanyou-kun."

"I will if you stop callin' me that!" Chiyumi flapped a hand at him and stood up.

"I wanna go too!" Hoshi exclaimed. Chiyumi smiled at her as she placed the Kitsune in Kagome's arms.

"Not this time Hoshi-Chan."

"But—"

"No buts. Stay with Kagome, Shippo, and Ashi and be good, ok? You too Ayashi."

"Don't call me that," Chiyumi smirked.

"Then behave."

Inuyasha was correct when he said that the town was only a few hours distance. Of course that was a few hours, tree hopping. If it had been only a few hours walking Chiyumi would've asked what had taken her brother and Kagome so long. The village itself was really small, it seemed that the only thing there were houses, and the medical school. Once inside the village an old woman who introduced herself as Hikari met them.

"So then child, ye are the one?"

"Yes."

"Come then. Follow me, you two lads can stay here," Miroku opened his mouth to protest then closed when Chiyumi smiled at him. Hikari took the girl to a small-enclosed area surrounded by trees. "My child, I fear that the source of thine troubles was birthed by this village."

"I don't understand."

"Long ago when I was but child, a woman was tortured here for they thought she was demon. She was burned at the stake but instead of dying she was reborn into a demon. Her name is Hikori."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with me."

"I fear that she is the one who gave thou that wound."

"Uh...no…the demon who stabbed me was definitely a male."

"Ah, but the sword he wielded had been in Hikori's service. The wound pains ye when ye experience feelings of intense joy does it not?" Chiyumi looked back, thinking. It had hurt every time she thought she was happy.

"But I still don't understand _why_."

"Who knows why Hikori chooses the people she chooses? She must want ye to suffer for some reason."

"But— But I don't even _know_ her."

"But she know ye, that is certain. Ye must find her and kill her, child. That is the only way to break the curse. Ye must travel alone, for your friends and brother bring ye happiness do they not? With every feeling of joy ye have the pain will get worse and worse until it finally destroys ye."

"How do you know?"

"That is the power Hikori gained when she was re-born. We are a town of doctors because every now and again one of us will experience this. We do what we can to make they person comfortable. I can give you herbs that will cause ye—"

"Depression? I'm to find this woman, _alone_ and I'm unable to feel happiness until she's dead?!? Is that it?!?" she stood up, "That…that sucks!"

"I know child, I know. There is nothing else I can do for ye. I am sorry."

"Fine. Give me the damn medicine," Hikari stood up as well and took Chiyumi's hand.

"Ye will suffer much my child, I will not lie to ye. Ye will suffer much," Chiyumi nodded. 

When Chiyumi walked back to where her brother and Miroku were waiting anxiously, she had already taken some of Hikari's medicine.

"Well?" Inuyasha demanded, "What the hell happened? Why do you look so sad?"

"Chiyumi?" Miroku asked softly, "What is the matter?"

"I cannot stay with you," she murmured, "Any of you," she continued walking, Inuyasha and Miroku shared a glance than caught up.

"You wanna run that again?"

"My wound. It only pains me when I am happy," she said dully, "So therefore I must leave you, for you make me happy," Miroku grabbed her shoulders and spun her so she faced him, there were tears in her eyes when she looked up into his dark eyes, "I have to find a demon named Hikori and kill her. Until then I can't be with you."

"You can't just find this demon by yourself."

"I have to! Don't you get it I have to!" she slammed her fists on his chest and burst into tears, "If I stay with you the pain will get worse and worse until I die! IS that what you want? Is it?!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha who nodded and left them alone.

"Chiyumi, look at me," she obeyed, " Of course that isn't what I want. I want you to get better. I do," he hugged her to him, "Promise me that whatever happens that you will return to us…to me," he put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I ask you this know only because this may be my last chance. Will you bear my child?" Chiyumi pushed herself away from him.

"Is that _all_ you think about?"

"Answer the question."

"Perhaps."

"That's all?" Chiyumi sighed, swallowing more tears.

"That's the best I can do until my curse is removed."

"Then that will suffice. Be careful," Chiyumi bowed.

"And you…Chibi-monk-kun."


End file.
